Blue Jeans
by XxDarkSupernaturalPrincessxX
Summary: This is a song-fic, one-shot dediceted to my first reviewer whomever it is. The song 'Blue Jeans' of Lana del Rey is NOT mine, it is hers. The idea of the fic is originally mine, but the carachters are not. I suck at summaries, but I don't care. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid. Blossom and Brick appear as the main characters 'cuz they are the first ones I found, but it's 'bout the 3


One night, at the bar, there were three beautiful young women preparing for their act, soon they would be on-stage singing their hearts out because of the heavy weight their past and unique lovers left in them. They wore strapless top and a middle thigh skirt, each top with the colors of hot pink, baby blue and lime green, while all the skirts were black. The one with the hot pink top, Blossom, had a ruby necklace with matching ruby earrings and bracelet, plus red high heels. Her bracelet had some hearts design carved on it and a 'BxB' sing hanging from it as well as her necklace that had the same decoration. Her hair was up in her place with her ribbon, the only difference was that its tone changed to a darker red, it was like a blood red tone. The one in her left side (facing her), Buttercup, had an emerald necklace, earrings, and bracelet with matching dark green high heels. Her hair was loose and it reached her mid-back, it had a green star clip stopping her bangs from going to her eyes. Her necklace had a skull hanging from it, as well as her bracelet that also had spikes and a skull hanging on it. And last, but not least, Bubbles, the one with the baby blue top. She had some sapphire necklace with a hanging 'B' made of diamond, sapphire earrings and bracelet with dark blue high heels; the bracelet had the same 'B' as the necklace. Her hair was up in two golden pigtails with dark blue ribbons holding them in place.

– "_You ready girls?"– _Asked Blossom.

– "_Yes"– _Smiled Bubbles.

– "_You bet, girl."– _Smirked Buttercup.

– "_Now, here they come. The PowerPuff Girls!"– _Someone announced them. As they got into position, the curtains of the stage begun to open.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_There were three girls walking down the snowy streets, they were looking for some Christmas presents for their loved ones, they agreed to divide and cover more shops as each one went to different directions._

_*With Blossom*_

_Blossom was looking through a shop named 'Sweet Sweet Love Shop' __**(A.N: I don't know if it exists, I think I just created it, and if I didn't, then I don't own it… It is owned by the one who owns it! **__**ˆ-ˆ **__**Kaito: Naahh… You see, it is owned by the cousin of the owner… Me: Really? Are you fucking kidding me? Kaito: Genius! Me: Yes, you are! :D LOL!)**__,__she was thinking if she should buy some chocolates to décor her family presents._

– "_If I buy them, then I'll have to buy smaller presents for them, but if I don't, their gifts would look too simple…"– Blossom thought out loud._

– "_Then, I'll buy them for you."– Someone said. Blossom turned around with a small blush on her cheeks, and when she saw the one that offered to buy her the chocolates, she blushed deeper. _

– "_Oh, n- no, I-I-I couldn't take of your money like t-that, i-it is not p-proper, a-and"– Blossom managed to stutter out, she looked into his deep, blood red eyes and fell into a trance of which she couldn't get out._

– "_No, please, I insist, plus, if you want me to get something in exchange, you could get some coffee with me later, meanwhile, I'll help you with your Christmas shopping. Deal?"– He said, all Blossom could manage was a nod and a mumbled 'Ok' – "Well, then, which ones do you want?"_

– "_Oh! Umm… I want the star shaped one, with neon green frosting… The 'B' with baby blue frosting… The 'U' with polka dotted white frosting… Oh! And the heart with neon pink frosting… Umm… Yep! I think they're all!"– Blossom said cheerily._

– "_Ok, take them while I go and pay for them."– He said– "Oh, and, by the way, what is your name?"_

– "_Blossom"– She smiled– "Blossom Utonium, and yours?"_

– "_Brick Jojo, at your service"– He smirked and went to pay._

_*With Bubbles*_

– "_Oh, this puppy is so cute!"– Bubbles squealed– "But I need to find some gift paper to wrap the boxes and some cute laces to go with them…"– Bubbles thought while humming a Christmas song._

– "_Hey, may I help you with those?"– Someone asked Bubbles– "It seems as if you have some problems with those."_

– "_Oh, sure, thank you very much!"– She giggled happily._

– "_No problem miss."– The boy said– "Umm, so where do you want to go miss…"_

– "_Bubbles, my name is Bubbles Utonium."– Bubbles replied his silent question while a little giggle escaped her lips._

– "_Well, then, Miss Bubbles, you lead me and, by the way, my name is Boomer Jojo, a pleasure to make acquaintance with you. Hopefully, after we finish your Christmas shopping, you'll let me have the pleasure to invite you to some hot chocolate with a cake of your choose. Would you?"–Boomer asked all the while maintaining a suave voice and gentle, but charming smile._

– "_Mhmm… Yes, I will."– Bubbles giggled with a warm smiled plastered on her face– "But only if you promise not to do anything out of place, Mister Jojo."_

– "_So let it be, I swear not to do anything out of place to you, Miss Bubbles, nor anything to embarrass you or dishonor yourself. I give you my word as a gentleman and as a friend."– Boomer swore with a smile on his face._

– "_Then, it's settled, we are going to drink hot chocolate after my shopping."– Bubbles giggled– "Then, Mister Jojo, follow me 'cuz we don't have much time."_

_*With Buttercup*_

_Buttercup was drooling all over a football that she just saw, it was dark green with black. It shined at the lights' reflection and it was autographed by a famous football player __**(A.N: Whomever you want, I prefer Iker Casillas)**__. She saw how the manager of the store took it from the window and gave it to the main shop seller._

– "_Oh, shoot, and I wanted to buy it…"– Buttercup thought bitterly and turned around to go and look for her sister, but she bumped into someone– "Hey, watch out you fu-"_

– "_Chill, beautiful, I'm sorry, ok?"– He waited for her response. Buttercup just nodded while she recovered the gifts that were scattered on the ground._

– "_Hey, I was wondering, why were you staring at the football that was in there?"– The guy said as he helped her with the gifts._

– "_I wanted to buy it, but someone got it first."– Buttercup replied a little sad._

– "_Well, it seems that you just found him."– He said as he got up with all the gifts in one arm and under the other one was the ball Buttercup wanted._

– "_You were the one who bought it?!"– The shock was evident in her face. He smirked and watched her up and down._

– "_Yep, but I'll give it to you if you give me your number, accept going on a date with me, and let me be the first one you'll have a match with using this ball. Do we have a deal?"–He asked._

– "_But it wouldn't be fair! This ball is more expensive than all of what you are asking for! Plus, I don't even know you! How am I going to accept to go on a date with you if I don't know your name?"–Buttercup shrieked._

– "_I can change that. My name is Butch Jojo, and yours, beautiful?"– Butch said with a suave voice._

– "_Buttercup Utonium, but the fact about the money is still untouched."– She said with a skeptical look._

– "_Consider it my Christmas present for you. Now, do you want something sweet? 'Cause I do. Come on. Let's go to that new sweets shop, how was it called? 'Neat Feet Soap Hope'? Nah…"– Butch mumbled._

– "'_Sweet Sweet Love Shop'"– Buttercup offered._

– "_Huh, yes! That's it! 'Sweet Sweet Love Shop'! There we go!"– Butch shouted._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Buttercup

_**Blossom**_

Bubbles

_**All**_

Blue jeans, White shirt

Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn

_**It was like James Dean, for sure**_

_**You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer**_

You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop

But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know

_**That love is mean, and love hurts**_

_**But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!**_

As began to sing, they closed their eyes and three guys entered the room. The three of them had white shirts and blue jeans with a black leather jacket. One of them had gray_-_blue jeans, other one with king blue jeans **(A.N: I don't even know if it exists… ^**_**-**_**^)**, and the last one had midnight blue jeans. None of their faces could be seen because of the poor light the bar had at that same moment, they took their seats at the far back of the bar, where they got a perfect view of the stage, but no one could see them. The three of them stared at the girls with lust and longing.

_**I will love you till the end of time**_

_**I would wait a million years**_

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more

Than those bitches before

_**Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember**_

_**I will love you till the end of time**_

The boys smirked when they heard those words, they were happy and relieved. The girls opened their eyes and kept their stare at the far end of the bar, where they could sense somebody, but they couldn't get to see who. The boys smiled satisfied with their hiding spot.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

– "_You girls know what our dream is?"– They asked, the girls shook their heads 'no' and stared at the boys– "Our dream is for us to have families and live in peace without worrying about anything. For our children to grow happy, strong, free. That we grow with our children. That we tell them stories, and much more. That is part of our dream, for us to be together 'till we get old."_

– "_That is a beautiful dream boys, and we are happy to share it together. We hope for it will come true."– They wished._

– "_But… To fulfill those dreams we'll have to leave tomorrow, we'll look for a work and we'll make lots of money for our future and our children's."– They said as they touched the girls' stomachs._

– "_But we don't want you guys to go away, we could always live happy without all the luxury of the world… Just being together… Please, don't go…"– The girls begged as a tears rolled down their cheeks._

– "_Please, understand… Don't make it harder than it already is, we'll be back on Monday. Then, if we do get a work, we'll find a way for all of us to move to the city near our job place, ok?"– They asked cupping each girls face into their hands._

– "_Ok… But promise us you guys will be back. Promise us you'll always come back for us. Just promise, please."– They begged still startled._

– "_We promise."– The boys said sealing it with a kiss to the girls and to the new bump in the girls' bellies._

_*Five Days Later*_

– "_Hey girls, how's everything going?"– Asked a brunette._

– "_A little bad, Robin, we haven't heard about the boys for quite a while. We are worried sick! Plus the babies don't want to make it easier for us…"– Blossom explained with a thoughtful face._

– "_Umm… Girls? I think I have some news that you won't like…"– Robin said nervously._

– "_What is it, Robin?"– Bubbles asked a little worried._

– "_Umm… You know that my boyfriend, Max, has a job as a bodyguard of a casino near the place the boys went to look for a job, right?"– Robin asked while moving a little and looking to the ground._

– "_Yeah, we do, but what does that affect us or the boys in any way possible?"– Buttercup inquired._

– "_Umm… Well, Max was in guard in the inner part of the 'Wild Murder Casino', which has a strange name; by the way, the inner part is where the dangerous games, with drug dealers, take place. And, well, Max was in this odd dark room with Mojo Jojo, his colleague, when this drug dealer of high rank, one of the most wanted and I think his code-name was Him or something like that, appeared out of the blue and the boys were with him. They were going to play with Him or to work for Him or something alike… So…"– Robin couldn't continue as she heard the wild sobs of her best friends unleash as the desperate storm outside their house._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_**Big dreams, gangster**_

_**Said you had to leave to start your life over**_

I was like: "no please, stay here,"

We don't need no money, we could make it all work

But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday

I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was

_**Chasing paper**_

_**"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard**_

Now, it was the boys turn to frown, they didn't like how the girls addressed them, but they knew they were right. Though, it still hurts. On the girls' side, they wanted to cry so badly, but they took hold of themselves and contained their tears. They still looked at the same spot in the far end of the bar, suddenly; a memory came to their minds.

_**I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years**_  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
_**Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time**_

You went out every night  
And baby that's alright  
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side  
Cause Ima ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well shit, at least you tried.  
_**But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died  
I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind  
I just want it like before**__**  
We were dancin' all night  
Then they took you away- stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember...**_

Now, the boys just got a poker face. They weren´t able to let any emotion crawl up to their faces as they thought about all the moments they had with their girls, all the moments they were longing for, but shamefully couldn't get back. Nothing would be the same again, ever. But they realized it too late, the only thing they could do was to go on, get their girls to a safe place, or die trying it. As in the girls' minds, they only thought about to hold back their tears and finish the song before they could break down. Their hands were sweating and their knees could barely support them. It was relieve that there were chairs for each of them in the stage.

_**I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years**_  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time_

Finally, the song was done and the girls bowed to their public before running back stage to let their tears roll peacefully. When they got there, they saw Robin playing with their children, when they saw them, they ran cheerfully shouting "Mommy, mommy!" The girls smiled at this and got on their knees to catch the four-year olds.

– "So, how was it today?"_– _Asked Robin while she carried her own child.

– "Good, I guess… At least we were better than last year!"_– _Bubbles cheered as she tickled her little baby, Breeze.

– "Well, I'm happy for you. Do you want me to stay a while with you, or do you want to be alone?"_– _Robin asked politely.

– "No, Robin, go. Max is waiting for you two; we'll make it home on our own, ok?"_– _Blossom said as she rocked her baby, Blood, a little while humming a lullaby.

– "Ok, but you girls are sure?"_– _Asked Robin a little unsure.

– "Yes we are, now go. Your prince charming is waiting for you, don't make him suffer anymore."_– _Buttercup winked making her brunette best friend blush furiously, which she ignored as she was trying to make Bliss, her baby, fall asleep. Robin nodded and walked off to her home. The girls got up and went into their own dressing room to get into their real clothes. When they changed they got out and started washing their make-up, most of it, to leave just a little unnoticeable layer for it to cover the blue bags that lay under their eyes. They got out and almost passed-out at what they saw. The boys were there as if nothing happened before and as if they never left! But that wasn't possible. The boys left them and they were never coming back… Were they?

– "If this is a cruel joke, then just disappear, we don't want anything to do with it!"_– _Buttercup snarled. The boys smirked, specially Butch, and got much closer to the girls.

– "It is not a joke, my love. We came for you girls, whether you like it or not."_– _Butch said in a suave way as he got near Buttercup.

– "Go away; we don't want to have anything to do with you guys!"_– _Bubbles squirmed as she tried to get her baby further into the safety of her arms.

– "As we already told you, you girls are coming with us. Plus, we just came all the way to this small village to retrieve you and take you to our new home."_– _Boomer said charmingly as he walked to Bubbles, but he never took his dark blue eyes off of the girl's light blue ones.

– "Why the hell did you come back, Brick? Didn't you see all the pain you caused us? All of the suffering you left us with? You don't know what it is to raise a child on your own. So… Why? Why won't you let us be at peace?"_– _Blossom silently asked as she sobbed with her child clutched to her chest in a peaceful sleep.

– "'Cause, my Cherry Blossom, I love you. We love you girls; we love you so much that we could kill all the universe if that made you girls happy. So…"_– _Brick stretched his hand toward her body at the same time as Boomer and Butch did the same with the other two._– _"Are you girls going to join us again? To let us be a family as we always dreamt about?"

– "Yes…"_– _The girls said as they clutched the boys hands. _– _"Let's be a family together, once again…"

– "Mhmm… Mommy?"_– _Three tiny hands tried to reach the girls faces as they woke up from their sleep._–_"Mommy?"_– _They repeated. The girls let go of the boys hands as they turned to attend to their off springs' necessities.

– "Yes, sweetie? Are you up, already?"_– _The girls giggled at the babies actions. They turned their attention back to the boys as they felt someone get beside them. Getting on their knees, the girls let go of the babiesand they just stand up looking back at their mothers. When the boys got on their knees as well, the babies' faces turned to them and watched their every move. _– _"Brick this is Blood, your son"_– _Blossom said as Brick watched with joy as the baby tried to walk on his own and up to his arms._– _"Blood, this is your Daddy, Brick."_– _The baby looked confused at the start, but he turned to look at Brick and, after lots of babbling, he managed to say Daddy. At that moment, Brick felt a joy full fill his very being, he had felt like this only one time before, when he first talked to his Cherry Blossom. And he was so happy he started to talk like an idiot to Blood as he played with him around.

– "Boomer, this is Breeze, your daughter. Breeze, this is your Daddy, Boomer."_– _Bubbles said as Breeze sat on Boomer's lap and he stared down at her, Breeze was babbling something he only thought of as a greeting and an invitation to play. As Boomer started to play with Breeze, he heard a little babbling that sounded like "Booh Mahh" but for him was the second most joyful moment of his life, the first one being, obviously, when he met Bubbles.

– "Butch, I'd like you to meet your son, Bliss. I named him by the first emotion that came rushing through me when I brought him to the world. Bliss, this is Butch, your Daddy."_– _Bliss smiled widely as he walked over to Butch and started to kind of hitting him in the chest as a way of play. While he did that, Butch felt so happy that he started to really pay attention to what the baby said. He casually made out the words "Dahh Diih, Betssh.." and started to play with his only child.

– "_**At last, we are finally together…"**__– _The six of them thought at the same time.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done! This is my first story of the PPG and I hope it's not too bad. I'm so sorry if it's a little too OOC, but I made my best so deal with it. Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not in the mood of re-reading it, it's past 12am and I'm sleepy so I am going to sleep. Bye, R&R!**

**With sleepiness,**

**XxDarkSupernaturalPrincessxX **


End file.
